


Detective: Special Agent

by jesshat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesshat/pseuds/jesshat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective (Y/N) Grayson is what you were called for most of your career at the Salt Lake City Police Department. You enjoyed the city life and your colleagues.</p>
<p>When a suspected serial killer is on the loose in Salt Lake streets, the BAU is invited to help crack the case.</p>
<p>After working with and befriending the team, they decide they want you on board as a Special Agent for the FBI. </p>
<p>Will you leave behind everything you've ever known for a new life in Virginia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Comers

**Author's Note:**

> "You can find something truly important in an ordinary minute."  
> \- Mitch Albom

Salt Lake City Police Department, Utah [ Tuesday, 10:05 a.m. ]

The steaming aroma of your favorite light roast coffee distracted you from the blistering coffee mug in your tiny hand as you hurried to your small desk. You pushed some papers aside and made room for your coffee mug. Sitting in the center of your desk was a case file.  
It was fairly thin, it must have been a new investigation. You slumped down onto your padded chair to get comfortable for a long day ahead. Sitting contently on the corner of your desk was a mini model of the Salt Lake Tabernacle.

It was a quite popular attraction of the big city you lived in, and it was beautifully built. Your father would take you there all time when you were younger, just to admire the structure and decor. Sometimes on the weekends he would take you to the Salt Lake City Police Department, where he worked. You learned to love the work your father did, he was such a brave man. When you grew older, your father and mother moved to Canada. They denied it as a mid-life crisis but you were still convinced it was.

They left you the house which you live in now, and you decided to carry out fathers legacy at the police department. You knew that place like the back of your right hand, it would be a fools mistake to pass up the job. You have been working in the field for almost five years. Your fourth year, chief thought you were the best thing since sliced bread and suggested you become a detective. He was right, you were a lot more intelligent than your colleagues. So you decided to take the spot as a detective, and sometimes you still get envious looks from people around the station when you address yourself as Detective Grayson.

After a short time of reminiscing about the amazing people you've met in your career, you were startled by the stern voice of your chief,

"I want all of you in the meeting room, now." He said loud and clearly. 

Chief Jones was a good hearted, funny kind of guy. Although, the pressure of being in charge of a whole police department could be quite distressing at times. 

You jumped up from your chair and grabbed the case file, hoping that it was the case you'd discuss. The thrill of new investigations got your blood boiling, it was endless excitement. 

\---

The case dealt with the previous deaths of two men, and a third body found today. The first victim, Jeff Grimms, was found in an alley way off of South Redwood Road, with three vertical stab wounds down his torso. Your thoughts were then preoccupied by the erupting voice of your co-worker, David White,

"He was stabbed directly in the heart, abdomen, and stomach." He said, breaking the lurking silence. You nodded your head and looked at the photos of the other two crime scenes.

"The other two victims were killed in exactly the same way," you said quietly trying not to disturb anybody else,

"But our second victim, Steven Faraday, was found in the back of his SUV on Brampton Way, and today we found Arthur Borges in the front bushes of a foreclosed store on the same street as the first killing, just a few minutes away." You say again, processing all the information. 

Your boss lets out a long sigh,  
"And we have no leads?" he pleads desperately. 

"Nothing, chief." An officer in the back of the room says sadly, nobody likes letting their chief down. All of a sudden, something clicked in your brain. This person has claimed their third victim, you widened your eyes at the thought,

"Chief," you trembled slowly,  
"I think we are dealing with a serial killer. He has have already killed three people." 

"This is way out of our hands," the stressed chief blurts, cutting you off completely. He paced around the room with his hand on his head, thinking of something to do. A long silence deafened the room.

"Sir, if it helps prostitution is very prominent on South Redwood Road. All of our victims were found in that area and it would be an easy place to kill someone in an alley or a car, do you think it is possible for the killer to be a prostitute?" Officer White chimes, trying to be of aid.

"Thats true, no one would suspect a lethal prostitute." You add. The brooding face of your chief seemed to brighten up,

"This is all great information, but I need to get the FBI in on this case too. We need a profile on this guy." He mentioned. Your heart raced, you've never dealt with the FBI before. 

"I apologize for bringing most of you guys here, you can resume to your regular work regime." The big man said again, dismissing us. You stood quietly and folded all the papers back into your folder.

"Detective Grayson," You heard your boss say as you shot your head at him,  
"It is going to take a while for the FBI to get down here once I contact them. Until then, I would appreciate if you could go undercover as a.... um, lady of the evening. So you can socialize with the other ones and find a potential suspect." He requested, hoping not to offend you. It was a great idea, and the most effective way right now to get some sort of lead. You just don't know how much of a good prostitute you will make. 

"Ill get on that right away sir, but do you know what unit from the FBI is coming?" You ask with intrigue.

"The Behavior Analysis Unit," He spoke. You nodded and smiled at him as you walked back to your desk. You've never really dealt with them before.

You got butterflies in your stomach just thinking about working with the FBI. It is so much more than being a detective, and you were very interested in the work involved.

As you walk out of the office to your car, the only thing you have to worry about now is what outfit you are going to wear.

\----------

F.B.I Behavioral Analysis Unit, Virginia [Tuesday, 11:30 a.m ]

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk and focused on finishing the write up of a case file he just completed. It was a stressful week for the whole team, but they all had the weekend to rest up and get back to work. Hotch looked out his office window and saw the rest of the team conversing. He shook his head and smiled at his silly colleagues. The sudden ring of the telephone disrupted his work.

"Hotch," he introduced himself sternly as he answered the phone.

\---

The office erupted in laughter as Reid fumbled with his now empty coffee mug. He sighed in frustration while Morgan teased him,

"What happened pretty boy?" Morgan laughed. J.J hurried over to the spilled coffee on the floor and tried to clean it up the best she could. Reid pinched his lips together and frowned at the coffee that stained his green sweater vest. He pulled it over his head, leaving him with only a long sleeved white button down shirt. He walked over to the sink and ran his shirt under warm water and washed it with dish soap, hopefully that would be good enough to get the coffee out for now. He knelt down next to J.J and attempted to wipe up the coffee.

Hotch burst out of his office holding a case file and signaled for everyone to gather in the meeting room. No one said a word as they walked to the meeting room.

\---

"Three people dead, all with one stab wound each to the heart, abdomen, and stomach." Agent Prentiss droned, thinking of possibilities as she spoke.

"And all of the victims were found very near each other. The killer must be familiar with the area." Morgan added. 

"What are we missing?" Morgan thought to himself, flipping through the files.

"The Salt Lake City Police force informed me that prostitution is very popular in the location of the killings." Hotch announced, finally giving them a lead.

"So you're saying our killer is a prostitute?" boomed Rossi, causing every agent in the room to glance over at him. 

"Its a possibility," Hotch replied as he frowned at the pictures of the dead bodies.

"So this means our killer has to be organized, explaining the same three stab wounds on each body. Although, it doesn't seem like any kind of ritual death. Maybe she is killing out of anger, perhaps what caused her to to become a prostitute?" Reid chirped in, he felt a little awkward without his trusty sweater vest and coffee.

"We can try to get a profile on the plane ride. Be sure to rest up too." Rossi remarked, getting up from his chair. 

"Uh, could we stop for some coffee first?" Reid said quickly, chasing after the team as they got ready for a long plane ride to Utah.

\---  
Salt Lake City Police Department, Utah. [Tuesday, 4:15 p.m ]

The BAU entered the enormous Salt Lake City Police Department. Morgan looked around in awe, it was a lot nicer than the office he worked at everyday. The team was greeted by Police Chief Jones, he shook with a clammy hand. He cant handle the stress that is to come when the towns people find out there is a serial killer roaming around in the streets. He reached out to shake Dr. Reids hand but all he got was a short wave and a quirky grin.

"Reid doesn't shake hands." Rossi said chuckling. Reid shrugged his shoulders as the chief responded,

"Oh... right, he's a doctor," Jones said confused and walked off over to Hotch. 

"What kind of doctor does he think I am?" Reid mumbled quietly as he sipped his coffee. Behind him he could hear Morgan whistle the song "Doctor Love," a song that taunted him all the time. Reid was still positive that Morgan was making fun of him for never going out as often as he does, but he didn't really mind that. He would much rather sit home and watch Dr. Who. The BAU crowded into the small meeting room and discussed the case.

"Oh by the way, we have a detective helping us on this case. Shes undercover right now looking at evidence and finding a potential subject." Chief Jones announced to the team. Agent Rossi looked up in return,

"Shes there by herself?" he asked concerned. 

"Shes the best detective I know, she can handle herself." Chief replied, hoping to calm down Rossi. Prentiss smiled, she was glad there were confident women in the workplace.

"Who is she?" Prentiss asked in curiosity. 

"Detective (Y/N) Grayson, I can be sure she wont let you guys down. (Y/N) is actually really looking forward to meeting and working with all of you." He responded with a smile

"It'll be my pleasure to meet her, and I speak for everyone here," J.J assured the chief.

"Morgan and Reid, could you come with me to investigate the crime scenes?" Hotch commanded, getting back to business. 

"Sure thing, Boss." Morgan said as Reid nodded. As usual, the team started their daily grind, and who knows how long that would last.


	2. Apprehended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe it's just hiding somewhere. Or gone on a trip to come home. But falling in love is always a pretty crazy thing. It might appear out of the blue and just grab you. Who knows -- maybe even tomorrow."  
> -Haruki Murakami

Somewhere in Salt Lake City, Utah [ Tuesday, 4:35 p.m ]

You tucked your gun holster further into the waistband of your short jeans, making sure your wallet didn't stick out of the missing pocket. Your handcuffs stayed hidden in the back of your pants. You didn't know how to feel going into this situation. Any possible bad thing that could happen flowed through your thoughts. It was typical of you to panic before an investigation, but you still loved the rush. You took a deep breath and calmed yourself down. Everything was going go be okay, all you had to do was socialize. That wouldn't be much of a challenge, you have always been an outgoing girl. 

Since you were young, you could walk up to anyone and start a conversation. Thats how your father knew you would make a good cop, and he was right. As you walked through the semi-crowded streets, you could see a group of girls ahead. You pulled your shirt down, trying to show some cleavage from your tight purple button-up.

"You new here?" One girl pointed at you before you were even close to them. You weren't really sure if she was welcoming but you put on your best smile.

"Yeah, I would be a couple streets down but I needed something new. Im sick of the people over there. Im (Y/N) by the way." You managed to say calmly to the group.

"Is that your real name? You might want to think about getting a stage name honey, something that makes you more appealing to customers." A tall girl with red hair said. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup was smudged in all different places.

"Im Crystal," she said to you again. You nodded and smiled at her. She munched on a huge wad of gum. You took her as the leader.

"Hi, Im Harlowe." A short brunette introduced herself. She had pretty ringlet curls, you sort of envied her beauty. 

Two other girls greeted you by the names of Töva and River. They were practically best friends, side by side. All of the girls seemed lovely expect for the one who never showed herself. She had black short hair with neatly trimmed bangs. You noticed how she lurked in the back of the group, picking at her nails to make sure they were perfect. You noted that she seemed like an organized person. Once the girls departed, you went up to Crystal,

"Hey, who's that girl over there with the black hair?" You asked curiously.

"Eh, I guess you could say shes a nobody. Her name is Jackie." Crystal paused for a minute to examine her arm and frowned at the sprouting hairs. You watched her pull at the hairs until they were gone," Shes been around for a while, she does her own thing though. Barely runs with pack. I don't even know why we are dragging her around, its gonna keep bothering me if she doesn't follow our routine."

Before you could ask her what the routine was, Crystal didn't seem engaged in the conversation anymore and walked off. That left you pondering in your own thoughts. It wasn't surprising if Crystal didn't want you in their little pack, you did just show up out of the blue. That's also why she didn't go in depth with their 'routine.' Was it possible that Jackie would go off and kill men without anyone ever expecting it? You shook your head, it was too early to jump to conclusions. Out of the corner of your eye you spot Jackie walking down the side walk. You start after her as fast as you can in the very uncomfortable heels you picked out. Even if you couldn't get her to talk, you had to try. You were swiftly walking past people, your short hair blowing in the breeze. Suddenly, a tall man walked in front of you and forced you into an ally. 

"How much for you?" He asked hoarsely, examining your body. You became overwhelmed with thoughts, it was hard to process everything at once.

"Um, Im off duty now." You say taken aback, starting to walk off again. The man grabbed your arm and pushed you against a brick building.

"I said Im off duty." You said more loud and clear, narrowing your frown at him. It was quite difficult to be intimidating sometimes, and being 5'1 didn't help. You remembered your gun holster was covered by your shirt, but you could handle this.

The man kept his grip on your small wrist. Before he could make a move, you smacked your hand across his face. You hoped he would take it as a warning. He stepped back but regained himself by throwing a punch at you. He missed horribly as you sent punches to his face and stomach. You had gotten him to the point where you pinned him against the wall. 

"Sick bastard," You growled at him. You wondered how the girls on the streets dealt with this every day. Your thoughts were disrupted by frantic shouting. 

"Hey! Break it up!" you heard someone yell. You looked to your left as you saw a lengthy man running at you. 

While he was running, you were too caught up in the moment to hear him yell,"FBI." 

You opened your mouth to say something but he charged into you, flinging your small body to the pavement. You could feel your legs and arms burn as they gridded against the rocks and pebbles. The man above you could hear you moan in pain. Dirt smeared all over your face as you tried to catch your escaping breath. You felt a knee press against your lower back and big hands grab your wrists. 

"No, no! Wait!" You yelled, squirming and kicking as the man tried to handcuff you.

"Stop! Im a police detective!" You shouted over and over again, hoping it would stop him. Oh the joy and bliss you would have embarrassing this person that was trying to prosecute you.

"What?" The confused voice of the man erupted from behind you. He let go of you as you rolled over to see his flustered face. He studied your face for a minute.

"D-Detective Grayson?" He stuttered, his face getting redder by the minute. You looked around for the man that grabbed you, but he must have ran off.

"Yes, thats me. How did you?-" You began to reply, only to get cut off by his trembling voice.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid, Im with the BAU. I-Im working with you." He stammered. You thought it was kinda cute how embarrassed he looked. His razor sharp jawline complemented his structured face. His eyebrows furrowed down, making him seem mysterious rather than a sweet school boy with innocent brown eyes. 

"Are-are you hurt?" He said again, trying to fill the awkward silence. You watched as he reached his hand out to help you off the ground. 

"Im fine," You insisted, dismissing his open hand and helping yourself off the ground. He took his hand back quickly and gulped with nerve. Reid thought over what he could have done right, and what he could do to make it better. He watched Detective Grayson walk off, and ran to catch up.

"How about we go back to the station.." He muttered, thinking of something to say as he walked by your side. 

"You read my mind." You chuckled, looking down at your bleeding knees.

"Shit," you mumbled, stopping dead in your tracks. Reid looked at you and wondered what was wrong. His mouth gaped when he saw your legs. He started to say something but his voice was drowned out by yours.

"Its not a big deal." You played it off and started walking again. They stung like hell, but pain is only temporary.

"Where is the rest of your team?" You asked him. You could hear him shuffle next to you to respond.

"They came with me to look at evidence, Im not really sure where they went. I guess I could call them." He responded awkwardly, pulling out his phone. You shot your hand up and put his hand down, he looked at you very confused.

"You don't have to disturb them, ill let you go back to work. Im just going to go back to the station, get cleaned up." 

"No, no. I insist bringing you back. Its absurd to injure you and then just blow it off and get back to work." Reid ordered, feeling remorse for hurting you. The urge to argue was boiling in your blood, you never wanted to put yourself first. You didn't want to seem selfish, it was a common insecurity of yours.

"Thank you for the concern but I'm fine, I really am." You said, trying to avert the topic.

"Detective Grayson, it is nearly impossible to argue with a profiler. Just let me drive you back to the station, that's all I ask." He declared, hoping to end the disagreement. You threw your head back and sighed deeply,

"Fine." You mumbled. You never noticed but a grin formed on Reid's face. He admired your stubbornness and selflessness, and that he won this little debate. 

"My car is right around the corner." You told him as you pointed. He squinted at the license plate and took a mental note of it. You walked past the passenger side but was stopped when Reid opened the door in front of you. You looked at him in confusion as he motioned for you to sit in the passenger seat.

"Please, Detective. Let me drive, it's the least I can do. I wouldn't want you distracted on the road, there were 12 fatal car accidents here last year. Did you know Salt Lake City has the one of the highest rates for violent crimes in the U.S?" Reid convinced you as he spewed facts.

"If you keep talking like that, we wont make it back to the station until dark." You giggled as you sat down in the car. Reid glared at you, only making you chuckle more as he closed the passenger door. You wondered how he knew that much information as he walked around to the drivers seat and swiftly sat down. He sat there like he was forgetting something. You jingled your keys as to coy with him.

"Forgetting something Doctor Reid? You smirked. He scoffed at you as he grabbed your keys. The car ride to the station was silent. All he could think about was how you addressed him, no one said it in the tone that you did. Once you arrived at the station you both walked into the huge building. You braced yourself as you paused at the door of your office. Reid stopped abruptly behind you, almost bumping into you. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking down at you. 

"No, its just, I don't think my colleagues have seen me like this." You responded shakily. Reid glanced into the room and cleared his voice, slowly and awkwardly patting your back. You took that as a signal to finally open the door. You could feel all eyes on you as you walked in. Reid saw your flushed face and spotted the team looking at you, not even knowing where to start. 

"(Y/N), what are you doing back here so early? What happened?" Chief Jones said speechless, looking at your disheveled appearance. You puckered your lips together as you looked at Reid, waiting for him to speak for you.

"Ah, I uh sorta arrested her." Reid quaked, fumbling with his thumbs. His cheeks quickly turned red, along with yours.

"Reid you did what?" An FBI agent said astonished, he was an older man but he looked like he was in the field for a long time.

"Are you hurt?" Chief Jones asked full of worry, glaring at Reid.

"Its okay, I'm okay. This man attacked me and I fought him off, Reid just happened to be there. It definitely didn't help that I was dressed like this." You tried to laugh it off. From across the room you saw a female agent smile at your humor, but no one else seemed to catch on.

"He was uh- just doing his job. There's no blame." You wrapped up the sentence quickly, pulling up your shirt. You tried your best to look appropriate but it was no use.

"Damn, pretty boy. If I ever did something like that, I would take her out to dinner pronto." A built handsome man said jokingly as he winked at you, he seemed like such a ladies man and you weren't surprised.

"Morgan, you would take anyone out to dinner if you could." A young blond woman snapped at him. The older man let out a laugh as Morgan scoffed at her remark. Him and Hotch had just come back after investigating the crime scenes, and they found nothing in particular. Reids cheeks turned slightly pink as he walked to a desk to grab his book bag for the case file. Even though Morgan slightly embarrassed him, he kept what he said in mind. He needed to think of some way to genuinely show you he was sorry. You noticed he had his book bag on your desk, where your case file was too. Before you could go over to consult with him, a tall man with black hair walked over to you and outstretched his hand,

"Hello Detective Grayson, Im Agent Aaron Hotchner. Its a pleasure to meet you." He said sternly as you shook his strong hand.

"Before you get back to work and meet the rest of the team, you should probably get cleaned up." He said again, looking down at you. 

"Oh! Right! Of course, I don't think this would be the best work attire. I'll get to it." You responded quickly, feeling embarrassed. His face remained stone cold as he nodded and walked off to the meeting room. You felt strange taking orders from him, at least thats how his tone of voice sounded. The only thing that was on your mind right now was getting home and looking presentable, the last thing you wanted to do was give the whole BAU a bad first impression.

You quickly shuffled out of the office to get home, making sure you didn't draw any attention.

\---

Reid approached the desk where his book bag sat. When he first arrived, he had to put it wherever so he could go out and investigate, he didn't realize that someone possibly had to use that desk. Now that he was back, he noticed the name plate on the desk.

(Y/N) Grayson,

It read. Reid sighed in frustration, he already made himself look like a fool in front of you. He just hoped you would forget about it sooner or later. Not wanting to seem nosy, he quickly noted the papers and knick-knacks on your desk. He pondered what kind of personality you had and learned tiny details about you just from the appearance of your desk. He looked at a picture of you and someone else. He presumed it as your friend because she looked nothing like you. 

"No pictures of her family, she must be disconnected with them." He thought. That reminded him of his own family, he was very disconnected with them too. Now he was curious of the reason, since you already had something in common. Although, he will never ask you because he wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. The blue coffee mug on your desk caught his attention, it was empty. He felt the urge to fill it, just to be on good terms with you. He held the small mug in his big hand, finding the simple kitchen around the corner with the coffee maker waiting for him to use it. A smile ran across his face as he prepared coffee for you. 

"Reid! Meeting room in five!" Morgan yelled, looking around for him. He made eye contact with Morgan and quickly nodded his head. He finished making the coffee and rushed to the meeting room, trying not to spill it on himself again. 

\---

You entered the office feeling empowered again, wearing gray flared pants and a black button up. It was also a comfortable and fairly mobile type of outfit, which was always necessary as figure of law enforcement. Your tiny fingers neatly tucked in the hem of your shirt into your pants. Everything had to be just right, it calmed you. Reids book bag caught your attention on your desk. You walked over and examined it, it was a brown leather bag. It looked very professional, it looked like something Reid would take interest in. You thought of Reid as a wise fool, especially for almost arresting you. Although you couldn't blame him, he was just doing his job. He also seemed very intelligent, which was rather impressing to you.

The agents were no where to be seen, so you assumed they were in the meeting room. You grabbed the case file and headed there immediately. As you walked in, you could see nothing was organized. Everybody was doing their own thing. No one had really noticed that you entered, which was better for you. You didn't like attention. You found a small table to settle at as you sat down and opened the case file. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Reid timidly approach with a coffee mug in his hand. He had your full attention now, you realized he had your mug.

"I hope you don't mind, I made you coffee." He smiled shyly, placing the mug next to you. You could feel your cheeks slightly burn, and you questioned your actions instantly. Did you really just blush?

"You don't have to keep being so nice to me, you know." You said, grateful for the coffee. You wrapped your hands around the warm mug, it was so soothing.

"Enough with the selflessness." Reid chuckled awkwardly, profiling you at the same time. He sat down across from you and leaned back on the chair.

"The first stage is denial, you refuse to acknowledge my well-being towards you. The second stage is acceptance." He joked, making you laugh. That made him feel good inside, he has never really made a woman laugh. Except for his mother, but his bad jokes could slide with her because she would laugh at everything.

"Fine, thank you for the coffee Dr. Spencer Reid." You said putting on the best smile you could, tipping your mug towards him and taking a sip. You realized that taste in an instant, it was your favorite blend. Reid pursed his lips awkwardly as he looked around the room, trying not to glance at you indulging in your coffee. After a short while Hotch checked his watch and frowned, which was his usual facial expression. He scanned the meeting room, as if looking for something.

"Detective Grayson, I'm glad you could finally join us." He boomed, startling you slightly. You looked towards Hotch, avoiding his eyes. You couldn't look into them, or they would burn right through you. Everybodies attention was now focused on you. Frantically, you stood up and awkwardly smiled at all of the eyes staring down at you. 

"Detective, I would like you to meet agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, J.J, and Reid. Although, it looks like you two have already met." Hotch said again, pointing out all of the agents. Reid looked down at this thumbs as Hotch addressed him. 

"Its nice to meet you all, agents. I have high hopes that we will work diligently together." You smiled at them. They shook your hand, it felt exhilarating to shake the hands of special agents. You tried to blow off the statement about Reid and you. The easiest thing to do is laugh it off and forget about it, but it didn't look like the team was going to ever let the both of you forget about it. You grabbed your case file along with your coffee and sat down at the large round table, everybody seemed to follow you. Your heart was beating so fast you were scared others would notice, they were all looking at you to call the shots. You took a deep breath to calm down and gave everyone a mellow grin,

"Lets get started, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! Im not sure how many of you were looking forward to it but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -  
> Thank you guys so much for the feedback and the kudos!! I really appreciate the support. Feel free to leave more feedback and kudos if you would like.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I did it!  
> -  
> This is my first story and reader perspective on this site, I hope I did alright! 
> 
> Please leave me feedback of what you think of the first chapter!
> 
> Thanks guys!


End file.
